Cette lueur d'amour
by Mimial09
Summary: Il y a toujours eu ce petit quelque chose dans le regard d'Hermione Granger. Draco ne sait pas ce que c'est, et puis vient la bataille finale et il comprend enfin. HGDM. OS Guimauve !


Tout d'abord désolé de mon absence de ces derniers jours, j'étais parti quelques temps à Nancy voir de la famille. Pour me faire pardonner voilà un nouvel OS que j'ai tapé dès que l'idée m'est parvenue (Ben oui, il fallait bien que je bosse un peu à Nancy donc j'ai pris mon ordinateur afin de m'avancer). Bref voilà un Dramione qui se passe pendant la bataille finale, je ne tiens pas compte des deux derniers tomes. So Enjoy !

**Résumé :** Il y a toujours eu ce petit quelque chose dans le regard d'Hermione Granger. Draco ne sait pas ce que sait, et puis vient la bataille finale et il comprend enfin. HGDM. OS Guimauve !

* * *

**Cette lueur d'amour.**

_POV Externe_

.

.

Il était temps. Ca y été, Draco allait enfin pouvoir se venger de toutes ces années que son géniteur lui avait volé, la bataille finale contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts allait débuter d'une minute à l'autre. Déjà, l'ordre du Phénix et ses combattants s'étaient préparés pour cet instant et attendaient dans le parc de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

L'air était lourd, tous retenaient leurs souffles, mais pas Draco. Lui attendait depuis trop longtemps le moment où il pourrait tuer son père et ainsi se libérer définitivement de son emprise.

Draco s'était rebellé contre Lucius Malfoy depuis maintenant un an, il avait refusé la marque des Ténèbres et s'était enfuit, emportant sa mère avec lui. C'est Hermione qui les avait découverts dans une chambre qu'ils avaient loués au chaudron baveur, Dumbledore avait su que Narcissa et son fils avaient besoin de l'aide de l'ordre du Phénix. Ainsi, Draco devînt un membre à part entière de l'ordre, sa mère restait la plupart de son temps avec Molly Weasley – les deux femmes s'entendant finalement à merveilles entre elles.

.

.

Dans les mois qui suivirent son intégration à l'ordre, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent souvent ensemble, que ce soit pour des missions ou au square Grimmaurd, et, peu à peu, ils apprirent à se respecter et puis finalement à s'apprécier l'un l'autre. Draco s'intégrait aux autres, bien aidé par Hermione, il était même parvenu à supporter Ron Weasley et réciproquement.

Il était la personne la plus engagée dans cette guerre contre Voldemort, il s'acharnait, s'entrainait plus dur que tous dans le seul et unique but de tuer Lucius Malfoy. De plus, il était, avec Harry, celui qui avait participé au plus de mission.

Draco ne vivait plus que pour ça et il ne voyait plus ces petites choses de la vie qu'il manquait…

.

.

Malgré qu'il ait passé tout son temps à se couper de tous pour se préparer, Draco avait remarqué quelque chose qui le troublait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, n'arrivait pas à l'identifier…

Dans le regard qu'Hermione lui adressait, il pouvait voir un quelque chose… C'était comme une lueur dans ses yeux si brillants, mais de quoi ? Il n'avait jamais réussi à le savoir, et pourtant cela l'intriguait tellement.

Alors, lorsque la bataille commença et qu'Hermione le fixa juste avant qu'il se perde de vue, il capta cette étrange lueur. Elle lui fît un clin d'œil… Et disparu dans la foule.

Etrangement, lorsqu'il ne pu distinguer son corps des autres, il sentit son estomac se contracter brutalement.

**-Bonne chance Hermione,** murmura-t-il.

C'était le jour qu'il attendait temps, Draco cherchait son père des yeux, il voulait être celui qui mettrait fin à sa vie. Alors, tuant tous ceux qui barraient son passage, Draco se retrouva au bout d'une bonne demi-heure face à face avec celui qu'il avait tant admiré dans son enfance.

Lucius était très puissant, mais moins que son fils, il fut l'une de ses nombreuses victimes. Le jeune garçon avait toujours pensé qu'une fois Lucius mort, il ressentirait comme une grande paix à l'intérieur de lui, mais non. Il s'inquiétait trop pour elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se défendait très bien, c'était comme une peur irrationnelle.

Draco se mis à la chercher de vue, scrutant l'horizon avidement. Mais lorsqu'il la trouva, son cœur fît un bruit sourd.

Elle n'était pas loin, juste quelques mètres. Le problème n'était pas là.

Elle était au sol, en proie au sortilège de Doloris. Elle ne hurlait pas, se contentant de fermer ses poings pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Bellatrix.

Draco ressentit un sentiment incroyablement fort naitre en lui, une haine sans nom envers sa supposée tante. Il reprit finalement conscience de la situation et courut vers son Hermione. Elle ouvrit les eux à ce moment là et il eut à nouveau l'occasion de distinguer cette lueur dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Peut-être était-ce le contexte…. Il n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait reconnu ce que cela signifiait, ce regard si profond…

Arrivé à proximité de sa tante, il prononça le sortilège de la mort, délivrant ainsi son Hermione de sa torture.

Draco se pencha vers elle, lui caressa la joue.

**-J'ai enfin compris,** chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, et se redressa un peu afin d'être à la hauteur du jeune homme.

**-Enfin ! **

C'était en lui depuis si longtemps alors qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience, mais cela sembla si évidement à présent. Il donnerait sa vie pour cette jeune fille, tout simplement parce que ce qu'il avait vu, c'était juste de l'amour.

**The End !**

* * *

Alors votre avis sur cet OS ? Assez guimauve je sais….

Al'


End file.
